


Незаконченное дело

by InuTaisho



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Post-Game, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>частенько дворцы оказываются полны призраков</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незаконченное дело

Баш знал, что такое случается.  
Все знали, хотя немногие позволяли себе об этом вспоминать. Гораздо проще жить, не задумываясь о том, что в канализации под городом живут огромные монстры.   
Или что люди, у которых остались незавершенные дела, возвращаются призраками.  
Баш знал, но предпочел бы старательно делать вид, что не знает. Никогда не встречал. Если бы только мог.  
Очень сложно притворяться, что призраков не бывает, когда проходишь мимо призрака Судьи Магистра, стоящего в почетном карауле у двери. Собственноручно убитого Судьи Магистра. Запертой двери.   
Берган его не замечает.  
По мнению многих во дворце, Судья Магистр Габрант - такой же призрак, как и Судья Магистр Берган. Только не полупрозрачный и полнокровный. С каждым новым днем Баш все больше уверен в том, что если вдруг Берган решит оспорить его приказ, а рядом не будет других Магистров, остальные Судьи поддержат призрака. Уж лучше мертвый Магистр, чем поддельный.  
Но Судья Магистр Берган его не замечает и уверенность Баша ничем не подтверждается. Вернувшихся не заботит ничего, кроме причины их возвращения. Смысл нежизни Бергана находится за запертой дверью и самый простой способ завладеть его вниманием - попытаться туда пробраться.  
Призрак Вэйна Солидора не принимает. Если только вы не Император.  
Каждый раз, пройдя по коридору мимо Бергана Баш останавливается. Выдыхает. Вэйн беспокоит его гораздо больше, чем Судья Магистр.  
Именно Баш был рядом с Ларсой Солидором, когда Император, войдя в свой кабинет, обнаружил призрак своего старшего брата, задумчиво изучающий какой-то заброшенный отчет. И сразу понятно - младший не справляется и старший пришел ему помочь.  
Ларса в самом деле не справлялся. Точно так же, как не смог бы донести Баша от трона до выхода из залы, например. У ребенка тринадцати лет не так много сил, как нужно Императору. Поэтому никто ничего не говорит.  
Вэйн Солидор не такой, каким его запомнил Баш на Бахамуте. Поддельный Судья Магистр Габрант помнит полубезумное чудовище и жестокого военного, который верно бьет как рукой, так и словом. Призрак же воспитан, вежлив и обходителен. Подсказывает, вместо того, чтобы приказывать. Изучает доклады, не прерываясь на еду и сон.  
Он был бы идеальным помощником, если бы только Ларса не смотрел на него так, что у Баша каждый раз что-то внутри обрывалось.  
А потом Вэйн трепал брата по волосам и велел ему идти спать. И они уходили, дверь запиралась, хотя призрак оставался среди бумаг и Судья Магистр Берган мрачно замирал в своем карауле.  
Ларса криво улыбался и повторял, что нежелание Ашелии посещать Аркадис им только на руку.  
Баш молчит. Они расходятся в разные стороны, и когда ни Ларсы, ни Бергана не видно, он выдыхает.  
Любой, кто украдкой заметит тяжело вздыхающего Судью Магистра Габранта решит, что того беспокоят призраки бывшего Императора и его Судьи Магистра. И Баша это устраивает. Совершенно естественно нервничать и огорчаться, когда под боком у тебя мертвые бывшие враги.   
И никому не придет в голову, что Судью Магистра Габранта гнетет совсем другое.  
В его личных покоях, не самых богатых, но вполне соответствующих его статусу, пусть даже некоторые комнаты кажутся нежилыми, Баша ждут. Каждый день все повторяется. Двери глухо закрываются за его спиной, щелкают запоры. Баш считает эти щелчки, чтобы убедится, что все замки закрыты. Чтобы убедиться, что никто не войдет бесшумно. Чтобы оттянуть еще на несколько минут неизбежное.  
Навязчиво пахнут живые цветы, и этот запах разносит ночной ветер, пробирающийся через открытые окна. Слуги приходят сюда убираться. Стирают пыль, поливают цветы и поправляют постель, хотя Баш упрямо застилает ее сам. Но слуги ничего не видели, иначе дворец наполнился бы слухами и ему доложили. Девятое бюро работает слаженной машиной, которой все равно, кто стоит у руля. Шепчутся о призраке Бергана. О Вэйне Солидоре - с восхищением и любовью. Но не о Судье Магистре Габранте.  
Значит, у него хватает совести прятаться от чужих.  
Ноа Габрант, как всегда, встречает брата в рабочем кабинете. Часто, словно копируя призрак Солидора, он перебирает отчеты и делает какие-то пометки. Один брат помогает второму.  
Но на этом сходство заканчивается. Если Солидор и Берган выглядят почти живыми, полными сил, то Ноа словно прожевал и выплюнул Йозмат. Помяты доспехи, порван почти в клочья и местами опален плащ. От шлема остались одни обломки - иногда они парят в воздухе вокруг головы Ноа, а иногда - беспомощно лежат у его ног. Кровь и раны на призраке скорее угадываются, но Баш видел его достаточно часто, чтобы знать - они есть.  
Призрак Ноа выглядит так, словно его убило чудовище.   
И это недалеко от правды. Чудовищем, героями - Ноа досталось ото всех.  
\- Есть что-то срочное, Ноа? - спрашивает Баш, просто чтобы не молчать. Большая часть отчетов ему знакома. В конце концов, он не маленький мальчик, и ему не в первый раз приходится заниматься бумажной работой, хотя на долю Капитана армии Далмаски ее приходилось не в пример меньше.  
Но на вопрос, который Баш хочет задать, Ноа не отвечает. Сколько не повторяй, кричи или умоляй, он не отвечает, что держит его в мире живых. Поэтому Баш пытается угадать, так же упрямо, как его брат - отмолчаться. Рассказывает, как прошел день, упоминая всех, кого может вспомнить, и ищет подсказки на бесстрастном лице. Это невыносимо сложно - искать признаки слабости на почти своем лице, бескровном и безразличном, но Баш привык совершать невыносимо сложные поступки.  
По крайней мере, ему снова позволено называть брата по имени.  
Пока Ноа ровным, лишенным эмоций голосом перечисляет, кому из бюро какое задание лучше поручить, - Баш запоминает имена мучительно, их слишком много, но его брат может повторять одно и то же раз за разом, сколько понадобится - чтобы Девятое Бюро и дальше работало безукоризненно, он вспоминает, что один из отчетов днем привлек внимание Вэйна. Под монотонную речь Баш достает небольшой лист - весь отчет умещался на одном, и докладывали всего лишь о подозрении в провозе контрабандных продуктов - и разворачивает его на столе.  
Вэйн подчеркнул название ресторана, в который направлялся груз, указанный и предполагаемый адрес отправителя, после чего размашистым почерком написал "вероятно, план отравить Императора и кого-то из Высоких Домов, проверить ресторан несколько раз, перенести запланированный ужин в другое заведение при любом исходе". Об этом тоже можно поговорить с братом - покушение на жизнь Ларсы, даже мнимое, касалось именно его. И все Девятое Бюро, разумеется.  
Баш не сразу понял, что Ноа замолчал на полуслове, привычно решив, что это ему придется привлечь к отчету чужое внимание. Но нет, его брат только затравлено смотрел на бумагу на столе.  
Осторожно, словно мог бы спугнуть буквы с бумаги, провел пальцами по словам. Буква за буквой.  
Баш смотрел на это и не знал, проклинать себя в голос за недогадливость или потерять дар речи от удивления. Значит, не только Берган вернулся из-за Солидора, оба упрямые до ужаса.  
И не похоже было, что Ноа одержим местью. Мстители не смотрят на письма, написанные рукой своей будущей жертвы с такой тоской. Не когда между ними всего десяток-другой стен, пусть даже со сторожем Судьей Магистром. Это бы не остановило Ноа фон Ронсенберга, и Ноа Габранта не остановило бы тоже.  
\- Если хочешь, я передам ему твое мнение по этому вопросу, - бодро предложил Баш, делая вид, что ничего не заметил. Если брат решит, что показал слабину, то тут же закроется, как моллюск в ракушке и у него будет больше шансов узнать в чем дело у призрака Бергана, чем у Ноа.  
И все равно призрак предсказуемо отдергивает руку, словно бумага обожгла его.   
\- Нет. Он прав, разумеется. Главное - действовать быстро, решительно и жестко, не дать им опомниться.  
\- Разумеется, - эхом повторяет Баш, вместо того, чтобы посоветовать брату действовать быстро и решительно. Сам он предпочитает сначала все обдумать и сопоставить факты.

***

Бумага, на которой написана записка, совершенно не соответствует ее содержимому.  
На официальных бланках старшего командного звена Девятого Бюро следует очень формально писать прошения Императору или обращения - не менее формальные - об аресте высокопоставленных чиновников и наследников Высоких Домов. И не меньше двух листов текста, с указанием всех регалий упоминаемых лиц.  
Лаконичная записка гласит:  
"Мой брат с детства ведет себя, как упрямый болван. Мне уже надоело, но если Вас это еще забавляет, можете зайти в его кабинет ночью."  
Без подписи, но не так много людей могут достать такие бланки, а потом подкинуть их в кабинет, дверь в который охраняет суровый призрак. Вполне способный разрубить любого пополам.  
Вэйн сложил послание в несколько раз и убрал в стол, поборов желание дописать в нем "Доброжелатель", заодно проверив, сможет ли он подделать чужой почерк.   
Вместо этого он встал и, кажется, впервые за несколько недель, вышел из кабинета. Удивление Бергана можно было заметить несмотря на шлем, но Судья Магистр ничего не сказал.  
\- Для всех я занят и никого не принимаю. Если вдруг появится мой брат, можешь вежливо напомнить ему, что даже Императоры его возрасте в это время уже спят. Только вежливо.  
Берган беззвучно салютовал и снова замер.  
Ему было легко стоять, не шевелясь, бесконечно долго. А Вэйну - легко пройти по хорошо знакомому дворцу незамеченным. Возможность срезать дорогу, пройдя сквозь стены, тоже пришлась кстати.   
Раньше, бывало, он бродил по этим коридорам, как призрак. Теперь "как" можно было отбросить и знакомые коридоры неуловимо изменились. Но они все еще были полны воспоминаниями.   
В садах дворца он впервые поцеловался. Тут его первый раз обманули и впервые помогли, тут случилась первая потеря и первый подарок. Убил он, правда, в первый раз за пределами Аркадиса.   
Духи, гораздо древнее его родного города, следили за ним из теней и хихикали над его мыслями. Они считали, что он глупо тратит время, но в путь, который его ждал, нельзя было выступить слишком поздно. И гораздо важнее, с кем, а не когда...  
Ноа, как и ожидал Вэйн, в своем кабинете стоял, повернувшись спиной к столу, изучая раскинувшийся за окном город, который он любил и ненавидел с одинаковой страстью.   
\- Забавно, что после смерти, вместо того, чтобы освободиться от условностей, которые сдерживали нас, мы лишь еще сильнее вязнем в своих привычках, - замечает Вэйн. Специально для него - хотя они никогда не говорили об этом вслух и вряд ли кто-то еще хотя бы догадывается об этом - в кабинете стоит удобное кресло, но в этот раз он предпочитает подойти к окну и встать рядом. Ночной Аркадис прекрасен.  
\- Если бы мы умерли от старости, - устало возражает Ноа, и Вэйн еще раз про себя произносит его имя - Ноа - хотя очень редко называл его так вслух. Ноа, нежное, как стон, и сильное, как вой волка, упрямое, как ландиссийские горы, это имя принадлежало мирку, крохотному, не больше пуговицы, где место было только для них двоих. Сейчас этот мирок для Вэйна набух, как звезда, готовая взорваться сверхновой, и хочется повторять - Ноа - но тот только упрямо говорит о своем:   
\- Спокойно, своей смертью или от руки убийцы, я бы с радостью забыл, что ты - Император, а я - всего лишь бродячая шавка, которую пригрела ваша семья. Но все случилось иначе.  
Вэйн не спорит. Все случилось иначе, и нет никакого смысла отрицать это.  
Небо голубое, трава зеленая и им не удалось умереть своей смертью, дожив до почтенных седин.  
\- Тебе все равно, да? - Ноа не оборачивается. Шлем падает к его ногам кучей мусора, но совершенно беззвучно. - Ты прощаешь меня, хотя, убивая, отправил бы в ад, если бы мог.  
\- Я люблю театральные эффекты, и ты меня разозлил. Но ты дороже минутной вспышки гнева, Ноа, - когда он наконец произносит это имя вслух, второй призрак ощутимо вздрагивает. - К тому же, мне проще простить тебя, чем себя.  
Короткий, болезненный смех в ответ.  
\- Сомневаться в принятых решениях? Испытывать чувство вины за сделанное? Не похоже на Вэйна Солидора, от которого в восторге была вся Аркадия, - почти огрызается Ноа. Горечь в воздухе ощутимее, чем запах цветов. У Габранта всегда так хорошо получалось делиться именно этим чувством.  
\- И жить прошлыми грехами. Я просто хорошо скрываю это.   
Ноа, наконец, смотрит на него. Его доспехи выглядят опрятнее, а раны начинают затягиваться.  
\- Но теперь мы мертвы, и ты хочешь...  
Ему часто говорили, что следовать легче, чем вести. Зато бывает чертовски сложно доверять. И быть верным очень нелегко.  
\- Я хочу оставить прошлое в прошлом. Давно пора, - Вэйну просто этого говорить. Или сложно. Ноа не может знать наверняка, только чувствовать, что ему легко и сложно следовать за ним, куда бы он ни направился. Если, конечно, ему потребуется в пути часть его прошлого.  
Впрочем, нет. У него еще осталось то упрямство, на котором он вынес мать из горящей страны, на котором поднялся из грязи и нищеты на самую верхушку. Не потому, что Солидоры были благосклонны, а потому что он зубами вгрызался в горло подвернувшемуся шансу.   
Его простили. И смерть разрушила те барьеры, что были между ними.  
Значит, он сам решает, следовать ли ему за своей путеводной звездой или отвернуться.  
Лунный свет касается Вэйна Солидора, делая и без того лишенного красок жизни призрака словно сотканным из серебра. Легко любить этот профиль, и властный взгляд, и уверенный голос. Ноа будет следовать за ним, если его позовут, и если не позовут, будет следовать тоже.  
Недолго еще Ларсе будет нужна нянька, а Башу он уже не нужен.  
Пора подумать о себе и своих желаниях.  
Для начала - проверить, какие на вкус могут быть мертвые губы у призрака, вернувшегося в мир живых упрямством и целью.


End file.
